Purple Ribbon
by Couture Girl
Summary: Molly doesn't feel too confident about herself but that changes when she wears her good luck ribbon on her Hogsmeade date with Arthur, as friends.


**AN: Written for The Quidditch European Cup Competition for the Holyhead Harpies: A Marauder One-Shot with the prompt: Rain, Reflection and Ribbon. I don't know why I chose Molly Prewett though...**

* * *

Looking at her reflection, she frowned. Molly admitted she wasn't the most attractive girl at school. For one she was short and like her mother liked to say pig-like. Her small chubby hands smoothed her robes, erasing the wrinkles. She had to admit her bones were large, a discreet name for aknowledging that she was not skinny. And as Molly looked more in the mirror she disliked how she looked. She did sort of looked like a pig. Her face was always pink and it wasn't a pretty pink, it was more of a skin problem pink. Her eyes and forehead were too big, her face was in her opinion too round, and her hair was orange. As in the color of carrots (she hated carrots). And the only thing she did like about herself was her nose, for Molly it was the only attractive thing about her, even though her Mother told her it was the least attractive trait she had.

Her mother liked to tell her she wasn't what a Prewett looked like. She would say a Prewett would look like an effortless beauty. Molly snorted, her twin brothers in whatever they did or looked was effortless, but for her? It was the exact opposite, she was very inept. Her frown deepened, she didn't have any Prewett trait, except for the nose. Her father would say her nose was a Prewett nose. But the rest of her features? Supposedly her features were of her mother's side. But, if her mother was fair looking why wasn't she?

Sighing her pudgy fingers went for her good luck purple ribbon. A smile replaced her frown. Her father had gifted it to her when she had turned eleven and told her she was a dreamboat. A giggle escaped her lips. Her father had strange ways to describe her, but that's what she loved about him, even though his words were different they never hurt like the words her mother said.

Good things happened to her while wearing the ribbion, she had gotten excellent marks on Potions, past her Charms Pop quiz, her chocolate cake had tasted wonderful and best of all Arthur Weasley had invited her to Hogsmeade (like friends nothing more). Well at least she was going out with Arthur and he would soon realize that they were perfect for each other.

And every time she felt down or ugly (which was often) Molly would wear the ribbon and feel beautiful even more so than her cousin Pauline. Pauline who had marriage proposals before her coming out ball. Pauline who did have a coming out ball. Pauline who was now ready to get married to Edgar Bones. Pretty Pauline, as everybody liked to call her was in Molly's opinion a Perfect Prewett. She had the effortless beauty mixed with the aristocratic features of her mother Lucretia, who was a Black. Pauline who told her she would help her get ready for her 'date' with Arthur Wealsey. Pauline who was not only pretty but nice and had so many friends and the Professors liked her and even Arthur had a crush on her.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in and out trying to calm herself. Well she didn't need Pauline's help to get ready. She was fine, she looked somewhat good and Molly would not feel guilty on how she treated her cousin earlier in the day. Opening her eyes again her shoulders slumped, who was she kidding she really did look awful, even the makeup she had put looked unpleasant on her face and her orange hair was frizzy as always.

But she didn't let that deter her. She had her bow and with it's good luck, her 'date' which was actually not a date with Arthur would turn out well. Heading to the common room she was met with Arthur and her wide smile had dropped when he hadn't even complimentated on her appearance. He just nodded and turned to walk out of the room.

Perplexed and a bit hurt she catched up to him, her hands smoothed her robes again, "Do you think we could go to Pudifoot's? I heard they have wonderful pastries." She said hopefully.

Arthur looked at her confused, "Pudifoot's? Isn't that for couples?" Blinking he continued his way down the stairs. "Anyway it's too girly and The Three Broomsticks have better butterbeer."

Molly's ears turned tomatoe red, her body shook in nerves, "Of course." What was she thinking in saying that? That Arthur would nod and then confess his love for her...yes.

And as they made their way down the castle, Molly couldn't help but daydream that Arthur would kiss her and ask her to marry her and all those ridiclious and fluffy thoughts a teenager had when they were with their crush. She was so caught up in her daydream that she didn't even pay attention to Arthur when he was talking. "Molly? Are you listening?"

Merlin, what was wrong with her?

She smiled widely, her face red, "Yes," something about a fort, she remembered idly, "Your father and you are going to buy a fort?"

They were now close to the Entrance Hall, smiling Arthur shook his head, "It's called a Ford Anglia. Dad wants to buy one but Mum isn't really keen on buying a muggle car." He told her. Molly nodded, it seemed that even though Arthur's mum married a Weasley she still held to some Black ideals. And seeing that it was true, well she had more hopes that she would marry Arthur. After all the Black's had taken a liking to the Prewett's. She fell to her daydream that she had when Arthur had invited her to Hogsmead.

_When they would be at the Courtyard he would take her hand and she would cuddle next to him and he would lean down and confess his love for her, asking for marriage and it will end with a kiss._

"Molly. Molly? Molly!" Arthur exclaimed, his hand waving in front of her face. She cursed, her ears turning even more red than before. She needed to listen to her mother, daydreaming never got her anywhere. "Are you alright? You don't look fine, maybe we should head back." He said as he stood in front of her.

"No!" Taking a deep breath and letting it out she answered as calmly as she could, "Of course I'm alright." She quickly said, her eyes brimmed with tears at her childish daydreaming and thinking that he would decide to head back to the castle. Of course Arthur didn't see her that way. She quickly made her way outside, walking fast.

A perplexed Arthur went after her, and when he was walking beside her he said, "I think it's going to rain..." He pointed at the air, and indeed there was grey clouds threatening to ruin Molly's day. "I think we should head back." And turned around and headed back to the castle.

Molly's lips trembeled, it wasn't fair. Why was her bow not working? This was where he would confess his love to her. Why was he leaving? Running after him she went for his arm but stopped when the first drop of rain fell, hard on her nose. And after that drop it began to pour like cats and dogs, ruining Molly's makeup and making her hair stick to her head. "Wait! Don't leave." She whispered the last part, her pudgy hand touched his arm feeling a rush of adrenaline by just touching him.

Arthur turned and his eyes squinted, "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head, denying the fact that tears were running down her cheeks. "It's the rain." Molly lied in between breaths. Arthur didn't look convinced but nevertheless he shrugged and went for her hand and pulled her to the castle doors. "You look like a wet cat, Molly." He said as he continued to walk. Sniffing Molly felt mortified at the statement, she looked like a cat? Worse, a wet cat, well it was better than being called piglet.

Her mind couldn't comprehend why her ribbon didn't work, was it because it got wet? Or was it because Arthur really didn't want to go to Hogsmeade with her. Maybe it was all due to his crush on her cousin...

Molly's brooding thoughts were interrupted by Arthur's hand on her cheek, looking up her eyes widened as he got near her, was he going to kiss her? "You look much better without makeup." His fingers brushed underneath her eyes. Smiling he dropped his hand and nodded, "I'll take you to Pudifoot's next Saturday." And with that he turned around and left a very blushing, teary, and dripping wet Molly Prewett.

Guess her lucky purple ribbon did work after all.

* * *

**AN: I dislike Molly Weasley and Molly Prewett just gave me more reason to not like her, but well I do feel a bit sad for her. Still I don't know why I wrote her. Please review! I would really like to know how I did.**


End file.
